Help:Transleiçion rīkwests
On this page you can request and coordinate translations from foreign-language Wikipedias into English. For translations in the opposite direction (from English to another language), use the language links at the top or side of this page. * Go straight to: *:4}}/ |#Completed Translations *:3}}/ |#Proofreaders Needed *:2}}/ |#In Progress *:1}}/ |#Translation Requests * Quick links : Recent activity on the project Note: some missing existing translation requests can be found on the previous version of this project, Wikipedia:Translation into English See also Wikipedia:Pages needing translation into English for pages on the English Wikipedia that will shortly be deleted unless translated. If you have any questions, please leave a message on the talk page. __TOC__ Translation pages from specific languages ''All supported languages'' How to propose a page to be translated To propose a page to be translated, type the name of the article in English below after the slash ('/') and follow the instructions. preload=Template:Translation/Preload buttonlabel=Request a translation default=Wikipedia:Translation/Name of the article in English width=60 bgcolor=#ffeeee Click here to see a detailed example Alternatively, you can put the template in the talk page of the English article. Translation on Wikipedia: general information Wikipedia is a multilingual project; as such, we may have articles on one subject available in many languages, with the various wikis linked by interlanguage links. Articles on the same subject in different languages can be edited independently; they do not have to be translations of one another or correspond closely in form, style or content. Still, it is hoped that polyglots who work in multiple languages will help spread new information around between the articles in different languages. This page exists to support that work. Please note that this page is not for requesting translations of copyrighted sources outside Wikipedia. But, if you can also show that the license conditions of the source page permit its redistribution under the GFDL (for example if the page is public domain or itself GFDL-ed) or if permission has been obtained from the author, you can make a translation request. If you do, state the copyright terms clearly, including a link to the "terms and conditions" page of the source website, if it has one. What to remember when translating Translating entire articles into another language can be helpful when getting started, but there are some caveats: *Translation is hard. Amateur translators tend to produce prose that is unnatural, perhaps with mistakes in specialized terminology. *Machine translation between unrelated languages (e.g. English and Japanese) often produces low quality results which require a lot of editing. Between closely related languages (e.g. Spanish and Catalan), results are often acceptable, but still require editing. Automated translation programs can be useful, because they enable a person who may not be fluent in a foreign language to produce a translation which they or others can then edit in their native language. However, the general consensus of Wikipedia contributors is that an unedited machine translation, left as a Wikipedia article, is worse than nothing. Please do not try to "fulfil" a request here by just doing a machine translation. Presumably, the person who made the request could access a machine translation just as easily as you can. *Sometimes a useful translation requires more than just a faithful rendering of the original. For example, a typical reader of English needs no explanation of The Wizard of Oz, but has no idea who Zwarte Piet might be; for a typical reader of Dutch, it might be the other way around. How to choose and translate an article If you are looking for an article to translate, you will find many recent requests 1}}|here and, if you are ambitious, you may choose from the page listing "featured articles" in other languages. You can also look on these translation pages from specific languages: ''All supported languages''. Please consult the translation subpage of the article chosen, as it will provide information on the steps to follow. Once you have finished translating, you may ask a proofreader to check the translation. You may also call upon a consultant if the article involves technical terms or requires in-depth knowledge. The translation subpage also allows everyone involved (translators, proofreaders, etc.) to discuss the translation. For example, if the article is very long, you may post a message on the subpage informing other translators of which part or parts you will be working on so as to avoid mix-ups and overlapping translations. There are tools available on the Translation tips page (multilingual online dictionaries, other translation projects on Wikipedia, etc) that enable you to find all the English interwikis of the internal links of the translated article. How to sign up as a translator/proofreader If you would like to help translate articles, add the code below (changing it to fit your language, see below) to your : If you would like to proofread articles, add this (again, adapted to your language): You will then have userboxes like the ones to the right, providing direct links to the Project:Translation pages for your chosen languages and adding you to their lists of translators/proofreaders. Language codes To choose which language you translate from you will need to know its language code (as defined in the ISO 639-1 international standard). For example, "de" is the code for German (De'utsch). Other examples : 日本語 '(ja) • Русский (ru) • Deutsch (de) • English (en) • Español (es) • Français (fr) • Italiano (it) • Nederlands (nl) • Polski (pl) • Português (pt) • Svenska (sv) • العربية (ar) • All language codes See also * Wiktionary:Translations * Machine translation ---- See /*/How-to for more details Current work Translations updated in 4}}/[[ / |' ']] ::>> see Completed Translations 4}}/ |for the previous month / }} 3}}/[[ / |' ']] ::>> see Proofreaders Needed 3}}/ |for the previous month ::>> see the categories "Proofreaders Needed" by language : de es fr it ja nl pl pt sv ru zh others / }} 2}}/[[ / |' ']] ::>> see In Progress 2}}/ |for the previous month / }} 1}}/[[ / |' ']] ::>> see Translation Requests 1}}/ |for the previous month ::>> see the categories "Translation Requests" by language : de es fr it ja nl pl pt sv ru zh others ::'' >> see an evaluation of the Featured Articles in - French - German - Italian - Japanese - Spanish - Others'' / }} * __NOEDITSECTION__ ar:ويكيبيديا:ترجمة مقالات للعربية az:Vikipediya:Tərcümə Qrupu be-x-old:Вікіпэдыя:Запыты на пераклад de:Wikipedia:Übersetzungen et:Vikipeedia:Vikiprojekt Tõlkimine el:Βικιπαίδεια:Μεταφράσεις fa:ویکی‌پدیا:ترجمه fr:Projet:Traduction he:ויקיפדיה:תרגום is:Wikipedia:Þýðingar it:Wikipedia:Traduzioni ja:Wikipedia:翻訳依頼 ko:위키백과:번역 요청 mg:Wikipedia:RequestForTranslation nl:Wikipedia:Vertalen naar Nederlands oc:Oiquipedià:Reviradas en cors pl:Wikipedia:Tłumaczenie miesiąca pt:Wikipedia:Projetos/Tradução rmy:Vikipidiya:Amboldimata ro:Wikipedia:Articole de tradus ru:Википедия:Проект:Переводы tl:Wikipedia:Pagsasalinwika tr:Vikipedi:Çeviri grubu zh:Wikipedia:翻译请求